Alstroemeria
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Alstroemeria, flower with the meaning: 'Friendship. Because no matter what happens, no matter how different Oz, Elliot and Leo are. They will always be friends. AU. A late 'Happy Birthday' Fanfic for Bright Black Abyss


**This is a late Birthday present for: 'Bright Black Abyss', Happy 'late' birthday and I hope you like it!  
I don't own Pandora Hearts, if I would… a lot of people would think I'm insane. Seriously, where does she get all the inspiration?  
This will be AU, and for these who know me… This is not Shonen-Ai or Yaoi. **

* * *

**ALSTROEMERIA**

* * *

_**"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."**_

* * *

Because some things never change, Elliot would always be a hothead, Leo would always be a four-eyed odd boy and Oz would always be that…flower boy. But even though these three idiots had nothing in common… they were still friends. And whole Pandora Academy knew who they were. They weren't like other close friends; it wasn't that if you saw Elliot that you saw Leo and Oz or if you saw Oz that you saw Elliot and Leo… No actually it was more like if you saw Elliot then you saw Leo and if you saw Leo you saw Elliot. These two always were close. Oz was something like the third weal, is what other think. Though that wasn't true. Oz still had other friends and liked to hang out with them as well.  
Their friendship had started a little odd though, everyone who was at the library that day would still laugh about it. How Elliot told Oz that his favorite character of the Holy Knight series dies in the newest volume. The tears in Oz's eyes when hearing that… the little 'word' fight they had after that… it was hilarious.  
But after that, they were what you call… enemies. Not in a bad way, more in an epic way. While Leo just watched how these two idiots fought with each was all that they did stupid pranks. Like telling the teachers that Elliot wanted some extra homework for math or locking Oz in the girl's toilets. Now how had these two become friends?

Easy question, even though that Oz was a very popular boy… that doesn't mean that everyone likes him. He is smart and good at sports. Every teacher loves him. Of course some got jealous and bullied him. It was when they had threw the poor boy's schoolbag out of the window and when his ruler felt right on Elliot's sleeping head that Elliot helped him, he helped Oz with picking up his stuff and after that always hang around him. He talked with him about the Holy Knights volumes firstly, because he didn't knew what else he liked. Later he started to know him and they talked about other things. People were scared of Elliot, because there was also a time that Leo got bullied because of his hair and glasses. Elliot had met him as well in the library, but even though they fought a lot at the beginning he never really put a prank on Leo. Even someone who didn't know the boy could see Leo was way smarter then that.

"Just give me a call when they bully you," Elliot had said when giving Oz his cell phone number.

"I'm not some weak girl you need to protect!" Oz had pouted but still Elliot's number was on his favorite list.

Now their meeting was like… five years ago. And the three boys were still good friends. "Five years sure is a long time, huh." Oz spoke while gazing at the sky. He raised his hand up, as if trying to reach to the sky.

"I'm surprised that you still haven't lost interest in us, Oz-kun." Leo chuckled and looked up from the book he was reading. A soft smile on his face as he gazed at Oz. Said blond kept looking at the sky with his hand still high in the air, still trying to reach for that beautiful blue.

"Could you guys please stop this!" Elliot interrupted both boys.

Oz –surprised- and Leo –Who kept calm- both looked at Elliot. Well both had to look up since they were leaning against the taller boy. Leo was leading shoulder to shoulder against Elliot while Oz head was resting on the Nightrays's lap. "I'm not a pillow!" the Nightray boy said angry.

Oz and Leo chuckled, "Hey, how about we watch that new movie next Saturday?" Oz asked Leo, ignoring his hotheaded friend.

"Which one?" Leo asked, he as well was ignoring Elliot.

"With that big rabbit," Oz answered once again gazing at the sky.

"And these reapers?" Leo asked.

"What movie? What big rabbit?" Elliot asked confused. "I never heard of that one!"

"Yes with the abyss!" Oz sat up and smiled at Leo.

"Hmm sounds good," Leo nodded and started to read again.

"What movie?" Elliot asked, getting irritated because his friends were once again completely ignoring him.

"Oh look alstroemeria!" Oz stood up and ran to said flowers, he kneeled and gently stroked the flower's petals. "Hey Elliot, what does Geranium mean?" he asked and looked at his friend with curious eyes.

"How the hell should I know that?" Elliot asked, though you could clearly see he was lying. Because of Vanessa that loved the language of flowers, he as well knew what they meant. A word that described perfectly what they were.

"Elliot just tell me already," Oz whined.

"Google it!"

"But-"

"It's friendship! Goddammit, don't you know when to stop?!" Elliot finally shouted. He realized what he had said when he heard Leo chuckle next to him and saw Oz smiling at him with a victory smile.

"Elliot you really love girly stuff, huh? Do we have to worry about you?" Leo asked.

"No- I-I don-'t! Vanessa just-" he stopped when Oz held something right before his eyes. "What the hell?" he shouted and gave it a better look. "What are you giving me a flower?"

"Because they mean friendship." Oz said and gave one to Leo as well. Leo looked at it, his eyes for a second wide, and then they were normal again. Once again, a soft chuckle escaped the boy's lips.

"Giving a flower to us… do we have to worry about you, Oz?" Elliot asked, he had accepted the flower and gazed at it then looked back at Oz.

"WH-what? No- It's because you-" Oz stuttered and tried to hide his embarrassment. He stopped when both Leo and Elliot burst out in laughter.

"No matter if you're ten or fifteen, you'll never change. Will you, Oz?" Elliot asked when he caught his breath again.

"I… well… I…"

"Don't answer that," Elliot sighed, he tried to look annoyed again but no matter how hard he tried, that smile didn't want to leave his face.

"By the way, Oz-kun." Leo spoke, catching both Oz and Elliot's attention. "Did you and Alice fight again? It looks like she's avoiding you."

"Oh…" Oz sighed. "No we didn't fight, Alice has a boyfriend. He's kind of the jealous type and doesn't like it when she's around me." He smiled softly. "We're a little too close for 'just' friends, he says."

"That sucks," Elliot mumbled.

Oz shrugged. "Besides, now I have more time to hang around with you guys. So… see it as something positive."

"Yey," Elliot said, though it didn't sound like he meant it. Of course he did, he just wanted to tease the blond a little.

"What does that mean?" Oz asked trying to sound angry, but he failed completely. Even though the boy was already fifteen, his voice still hadn't hit puberty yet and the words came out a little higher then he wanted. And again, Elliot and Leo laughed with the blond, causing Oz to once again blush. He avoided eye contact and sat down again. He pouted and curled his knees up, hugging them and lay his head down on them. Something he always did when he tried to hide his embarrassment: hiding his face.

"Oh come on Oz, don't be angry." Leo tried to cheer his friend up. He smiled softly when Oz looked up.

"Yeah, you can't help it that you're stuck with an girly voice." Elliot quickly said, causing Oz to blush even harder.

"You're not funny, Elliot. Besides, who's girlier? You or me? You're the one that knows the meaning of every little flower on this planet!"

"Well… but you know every flower by their name!"

"That's because I-"

"Alright, stop fighting." Leo both hit them on their forehead.

"Alright," both said at the same time while rubbing their hurt forehead.

"I guess, no matter how old you two never grow up." Leo sighed.

"What? It's shortie that's being childish I'm just-"

"Who're you calling shortie?" Oz interrupted him. "You're not that taller then me and besides, Leo is only one centimeter taller then me!"

"Because you're short!" Elliot answered. _And Leo would kill me if I'd call him 'shortie'. _

"Puh fine, how's the weather up there?" Oz asked, once again getting irritated.

"Well better then beneath me, thanks for asking!"

"Bastard!"

"Shortie!"

"Stop fighting," Leo once again interrupted them, this time hitting them with his book.

"Alright…" both once again said at the same time.

"Like I said, both of you are very childish." He sighed and stood up. He looked up at the sky, "It's getting late, we should head home." He said more to himself then to Oz and Elliot. The Nightray boy looked up as well, he nodded and stood up.

"Really?" Oz asked, he had to look at his cell phone to know what hour it was. "Oh gee it really is late!"

"How about we go eat somewhere?" Elliot suggested and reached his hand out to Oz, said blond accepted the hand and let Elliot help him with standing up. He smiled when he had asked that. "Oh yean we could go to-"

"No we're not going to that burger place," Elliot interrupted him.

"Eh! Why not?"

"Because you can't always eat burgers."

Leo chuckled when hearing that.

"Puh fine, then where do you want to eat, huh?" Oz pouted and crossed his arms before his chest. Glaring at his friend.

"How about this, Gilbert is coming over, he'll probably make dinner, I'll just tell him you two-"

"Gil is there? Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Of course we're going!" Oz interrupted him, a smile once again on his face. He completely ignored Elliot glaring at him because he had interrupted him. He was ready punch the boy but then realized that he was holding something. When looking down, he saw the flower Oz gave him. His eyes became soft again as he gazed at the flower. "Sure, let's go to my place." He spoke. Causing both Oz and Leo to look curious at hum because he was so calm.

* * *

"Gil, Gil!"

Elliot sighed when gazing at Oz who kept talking with Gilbert while his brother was preparing dinner. "He sure has an annoying voice," he sighed and rubbed his temples. Now he was glaring at his brother.

He then looked at Leo when he heard his friend chuckle, "Maybe that's because you're just jealous." Leo spoke while clearing his glasses. It was one of the rare moments that Elliot could see his eyes. "Why should I be jealous?" he asked irritated but also curious.

"Now that Oz is with Gilbert, he doesn't pay attention to us. Admit it, Elliot. Even though you think he's annoying, you couldn't survive for one week without him." He said with that annoying 'I know everything' smile.

"I could do that! I don't need that shortie!" he shouted and stood up, he was glaring down at his amused friend while pointing at Oz.

"Who're you calling a shortie!?" Oz shouted back.

"Oh shut-up, everyone knows you're a shortie!" Elliot shouted back, glaring at Oz.

"Shut-up yourself, dammmit! I'm not that short!"

"You're almost as tall as Alice, and she is thirteen!"

"She's like, five centimeters shorter!"

"Yeah, five ears ago!"

Leo's eyes met these of Gilbert; both raven-haired males smiled at each other and rolled their eyes. Gilbert shrugged and Leo chuckled softly. Even though Elliot and Oz wouldn't admit it, they both cared about each other. That's why, after dinner, when the three friends went to Elliot's room, the first thing Oz saw was the Alstroemeria in a vase with water.

"Hey Elliot,"

"What?"

"…let's keep being friends,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

Oz shrugged, he glanced at Leo who sat next to him. Both smiled at each other, a smile that Elliot would never understand. He sighed and he as well saw down next to the blond. "Idiot," he mumbled and ruffled his hair. "Of course I will,"

* * *

_**"I count myselt in nothing else so happy  
As in a soul rememb'ring my good friends."**_


End file.
